Breaking Traditions A Matter Of Honor
by Bao Li Na
Summary: Mulan is invited to go to battle again, she still has a crush on Shang but there s this girl who gets in the way


Breaking Traditions  
  
( A Matter Of Honor)  
  
by: Paulina  
  
  
  
Chapter I: I´ve Missed You  
  
  
  
One morning, Shang decided to visit Mulan. He rode his horse to Mulan´s hometown. Mulan was still single and she had the hope that maybe Shang would marry her.  
  
"There´s this nice young man outside that wants to see you".called granny .  
  
Mulan got dressed in a beautiful gown, combed her hair and ran outside to greet her dear captain.There he stood, with hes black eyes shinning and his cute little smile."Hello", he finally broke the ice;and Mulan simply said "Hi" and smiled at Shang. He said" It´s been a long time I didn´t see you Mulan, and I´ve been missing you lately". Mulan just keeps smiling.  
  
  
  
"Come in, would you like some tea?"asked Mulan. "Maybe you´re hungry, I can fix you something to eat". "No it´s ok, but I will accept you a cup of tea" said Shang politely. They went inside the house and into the dinning room. Mulan nervously poured the tea into the cup, alot of time had gone by, though she remembered the incident at the matchmaker´s.  
  
Shang felt weird because Mulan didn´t even make a sound."Why are you so quiet today?"he asked concerned about her behavior."I´m supposed to stay quiet Sir,"she answered, "I´ts the law and tradition". Shang was surprised, she had called him simply by his name before . The truth is that Shang doesn´t care if it is tradition that girls should ask permission to talk."Come on, you can talk to me any time you desire".thought Shang while he was drinking his tea. Mulan just sat there. That made him so uncomfortable. Shang really wanted to talk to her, like when she was Ping; there were lots of things to talk about, it had been months they didn´t saw each other."You can talk to me" he started"I´m your friend". Mulan decided to talk to him,"What have you done lately?". " Not very much, sometimes I have to go to Camp Wu Zhong to train soldiers, but not with the pressure of war, other times I go to the emperor´s palace to talk in his council and stuff like that." explained Shang."Don´t you ever take a break on work ?" questioned Mulan."Not really, a captain´s life is not easy." he answered.There was a big silence."Um, what about you?"he asked, "how´s your wound?" Mulan blushed but she could manage to answer his question"It´s ok, but I have this huge scar you wouldn´t stand seeing it."Now she was joking like before, and Shang was laughing.  
  
" You changed a bit during all this months." said Shang smiling. "No it´s the same old me." replied Mulan. " You never called me captain before." declared Shang,and Mulan apologized,"sorry, I meant no disrespect."Shang smiled at Mulan, gently lifted her head with his hand, and said "It´s okay my name is Shang, there´s nothing wrong if you call me by my name, or, would you like me to call you honorable Fa Mulan?" "No, Mulan is fine." she shook her head." Well, it´s because I feel like you don´t trust me enough to call me Shang." said Shang.Mulan replied"I trust you, Shang, but you´re a captain and I must respect you." "And you honorable Fa Mulan are a hero, don´t you think we´re kinda at the same level?" asked Shang."No, I´m not a hero, it was just luck." Mulan confessed. Shang adviced her" Don´t let yourself down, you really are a hero, believe it or not and you deserve all the respect in the world."It´s not just me, most people say I broke the law and it doesn´t matter if I did it to save my father, or if I saved China, law is law. They are always speaking behind my back."said Mulan."Who cares what people think and say?"asked Shang trying to make Mulan feel better.Then he embrassed Mulan and comforted her by saying"They don´t know anything." "It´s nice to see you again." said Mulan. "It´s great to see you too."replied Shang.  
  
He spent the whole day at Mulan´s house. They talked about their lives and remembered those training days at Camp Wu Zhong.  
  
The day webt by very fast and it was time for Shang to leave."Well, it´s late I have to go home, I´ll see you soon." Granny was spying her grandaughter, and the Captain so when she heard that she screamed,"No! Don´t go, you can stay here we have a little guest´s room." Shang said,"Well, if that´s ok with you." "Sure." Mulan and Granny Fa nodded.  
  
So he stayed at Mulan´s house that night.  
  
The next day, Fa Li asked them to please go to the marketplace to buy some stuff for lunch.  
  
  
  
Chapter II: Meet The Matchmaker´s Spoiled Brat... oops I mean Daughter.  
  
Did you get to sleep alright?" asked Mulan. "Like a baby." answered Shang. "Good." she smiled  
  
They kept walking until the matchmaker caught them by surprise.  
  
"Is that your husband?" asked the matchmaker really intrigued. " No." answered Mulan disappointed.  
  
"Good, I knew that you were still single, " she started, "HaHa, perhaps young man you should meet my daughter, she is a beautiful, refined, young girl, just the opposite of..."  
  
Shang was having enough from the matchmaker; she was way too cruel to Mulan. So he cut her off by saying," Maybe later, I´m in a hurry right now."  
  
Mulan was quiet but inside she was so angry the matchmaker was trying to match her daughter with the man she loved, it is so unfair.  
  
The matchmaker insisted," Come on, this won´t waste your precious time as this thing does."  
  
" Excuse me, but Mulan isn´t a waste of time and she´s not a thing." said Shang as politely as he could; which made Mulan feel better.  
  
The matchmaker grabbed Shang´s arm and took him to her house. Mulan quietly followed them.  
  
Inside the matchmaker´s house, was her daugher. She was pretty,but she had the same evil face like her mother.(Come on, Mulan was a million times more pretty than that spoiled brat!!)  
  
"My name is Lah Bu." she introduced herself to Shang.  
  
"Nice to meet you, miss." said Shang bowing at her.  
  
"What´s your name Sir?" asked Lah Bu. "I´m Captain Li Shang."  
  
"Captain? oh what an honor!"(easy, Lah Bu not because your mother is the matchmaker he is going to love you. Sorry his heart belongs to someone else)  
  
Shang raised his eyebrow and asked,"what are you talking about, Miss?"  
  
" As you can see I´m grown, and my mom is looking for a perfect match for her lovely daughter... that would be me, and you seem to be just a perfect man for me." explained Lah Bu.  
  
"Well I haven´t been through any tests or stuff like that, maybe you´re talking to the wrong guy." declared Shang.  
  
"Oh you don´t need to, this is perfect, you´re the general´s son and I´m the matchmaker´s daughter."  
  
"Humm, excuse me but I really have to leave.Goodbye Miss."  
  
Mulan was waiting for him outside. "What is the matchmaker doing to him? He´s taking too long."  
  
A few minutes later she saw Shang coming outside the matchmaker´s house. Mulan asked him curiously, "so, hum, how did it go?" Shang simply answered,"fine."  
  
  
  
Back at Mulan´s house they had lunch, and talked for a while.  
  
In the afternoon, Shang left to his house.  
  
Chapter III: Unpleasant visits.  
  
Days had gone by. Shang was resting in his house from the training and stuff. He was all alone there, thinking abouy his dear Mulan and the stupid Lah Bu(he was comparing them). At least he noticed the good things Mulan does. Unfortunately he thought Lah Bu was kinda cute.  
  
One morning the matchmaker went to visit Shang.  
  
When she entered Shang´s house the first thing she did was to ask him,"what do you think about my daughter?"  
  
Shang just looked at the fat lady puzzled."What the heck does she want me to think?"he thought.  
  
  
  
The matchmaker noticed he was nervous and said," oh son, I know you just met her, maybe you should give her a chance." Shang replied," I guess so."  
  
" I´m sure she´ll be a great wife," bragged the matchmaker," I trained her well."  
  
Just then, Chi Fu entered Shang´s house without knocking the door. Another unpleasant visit. Chi Fu anounced that the huns had crossed the Great Wall again, and the emperor needed him to protect his country.  
  
" I guess I´ll have to meet Lah Bu some other day, this is an emergency." said Shang sarcastically, but the matchmaker didn´t notice he was being sarcastic. The fat lady left.  
  
"So, you completely forgot about that Mulan and you´re meeting other girls Who behave like they should?" asked Chi Fu.  
  
Shang was annoyed by the question and answered rudely," The matchmaker came here, I´m not desperate you know, and I haven´t forget about the girl who saved the lives of every person that lives in China, including your pathetic life."  
  
  
  
Chi Fu left too.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Why hasn´t he come yet?" asked Granny Fa anxiously.  
  
"Who?" replied Mulan trying to hide her emotions. Granny blinked her eyes and answered matter o factly," Captain Li Shang."  
  
"I guess it´s because he´s busy." said Mulan smiling.  
  
  
  
Chi Fu passed by Mulan´s house when he was informing the citizens of Mulan´s village about the huns.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Mulan not very happy about Chi Fu´s visit.  
  
"How dare you!" cried Chi Fu. " The emperor sent me to tell you that you need to go to battle and you might not survive ´cause this time there will be lots of huns, more than last time, and you have to go."  
  
"Ok, goodbye." said Mulan and turned to go inside her house. Chi Fu frowned and left.  
  
  
  
Mulan felt joy inside her heart because she was seeing again her beloved Shang.  
  
" Dad may I go?" she asked smiling at the elder man.  
  
" Be careful, and take care of yourself."  
  
Mulan got dressed and mounted Khan. She had left her house again to join the imperial army.  
  
  
  
Chapter IV: Back to Camp  
  
"Hello screamed Shang happily as he saw Mulan entering Camp Wu Zhong, and ran to greet his friend.  
  
Mulan dismounted Khan and said bowing at Shang," Good day, Captain Li Shang... Just joking." She lifted her head and smiled at Shang.  
  
"It´s ok," he nodded," great to have you here."  
  
" Thanks." she said as her cheeks warmed and turned from pale to rosy.  
  
" Come on, lets get you settled in." said Shang.  
  
  
  
A few seconds later, Mulan heard someone screaming," Hi there, ya Ping." It was her old friend Ling. Then she saw Yao and Chien Po too. " Hi there guys."  
  
"Group hug." suggested Yao, and the four of them hugged each other.  
  
"How are you Ping... I mean Mulan?" asked Ling  
  
" Fine." Mulan answered.  
  
Meanwhile, Shang watched Mulan and her friends jelously because he really wanted to join them so he could joke a little and forget about his responsabilities for a while.  
  
A couple of hours later Chi Fu arrived with a tall and strong man. He was a General.  
  
" Good day, Captain Li Shang." said Chi Fu. Shang replied " Hi Chi Fu and humm ..." Chi Fu interrupted," This is General Yun Shai... and, he´s gonna make sure you´re training well the recruits, not like last time." " Nice to meet you, Sir." said Shang bowing. " Watch it Captain, I´m a very strict man." announced yun Shai. Shang went outside his tent, and left Chi Fu alone with Yun Shai. He walked to a lonely place so he could think about his problems without being disturbed by the noise the recruits made.  
  
Shang sat in front of a lake. Suddenly he saw a young maiden approaching to him. It was Lah Bu.  
  
" What are you doing in here?" asked shang.  
  
" Well, I was taking a walk in the woods and I thought that you might want to meet me better before my mother betroths us." explained Lah Bu.  
  
" You should not be here, it´s dangerous." said Shang.  
  
" But I got lost." replied Lah Bu," I don´t know how to get back home."  
  
Lah Bu made a face so Shang would feel sorry for him, unfortunately it worked. " Ok Miss, I´ll take you back to your village."  
  
Mulan saw that Shang was leaving, and saw the spoiled brat with him.  
  
She asked," What is she doing here?" " Who?" asked Yao. " The girl that´s mounting Shang´s horse." said Mulan. " She´s beautiful!" exclaimed Ling. " Why does pretty boy has to steal all the girls?" asked Yao. Mulan frowned jelously; Yao, Ling and Chien Po noticed inmediately.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
" Mushu, wake up," the eldest ancestor commanded," go and protect Mulan." " Did she go to war again, boy, that girl never stops come on lucky thing, let´s go after my baby." said Mushu.  
  
Without another word said, Mushu went to search for Mulan.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shang and Lah Bu got to the matchmaker´s home.  
  
" Thank you so much for coming with me," Lah Bu said," I don´t know what would I do without your help, I´m so scared to be lonely."  
  
" Huh it´s mmm, I mean you´re welcome," said Shang.  
  
The matchmaker opened the door when she heard her daughter´s voice.  
  
" Where were you my precious?" she asked worried.  
  
" I was taking a walk and I got lost, but Captain Li brought me back."explain Lah BU. " Thank you son." said the matchmaker. " I´d like to talk to you, son. Come in."  
  
Shang went inside and the matchmaker made him some rice to eat and LaH Bu made the tea and she poured it really well, no wonder, she was the matchmaker´s daughter. For some people she was the perfect bride.  
  
Shang left to Camp Wu Zhong as fast as he could. He didn´t want the General to take his rank just because some silly ´ol girl.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
When Shang arrived to camp Chi Fu scolded him for going away without permission. He ignored him anyway, and went inside his tent. Mulan went after him.  
  
" Where did you go?" she asked hesitating (she didn´t want him to notice she was concerned and jelous.)  
  
" Oh the matchmaker´s daughter was wondering around here and I just made sure she was safe at home." explained Shang.  
  
Shang placed his hand on his forehead and made a look expressing pain.  
  
" What´s wrong?" asked Mulan.  
  
Shang answered, " I´m worried. Maybe the general takes away my rank."  
  
Mulan assured him," He can´t, he won´t." Then, Shang replied softly," He can, maybe I´m just a captain because my dad was the general and he felt sorry for me. Maybe I don´t have the skills to be a captain." Mulan said," Of course you do, if it weren´t for you I wouldn´t survive war so thanks." " You´re welcome, anytime." said Shang.  
  
" For a moment you souded like me." joked Mulan. " Thanks, Mulan I feel a little more better, what would I do without you?" said Shang. Mulan blushed when she heard those words and left Shang´s tent to go to hers.  
  
  
  
Chapter V: An old friend  
  
When Mulan entered her tent she heard a voice saying," Oh, you just can stop." It was Mushu.  
  
"Mushu!" Mulan screamed with joy, "I´ve missed you, I thought you were not coming." " Hey, how could I leave you alone, you need my advice." said Mushu.  
  
Mulan nodded and said sarcastically," Oh no! I forgot you were so wise, Mushu how could I ... I must be punished at once by my ancestors."  
  
" Stop it babe," Mushu replied, " It´s time for you to go to bed so goodnight."  
  
" Goodnight Mushu." said Mulan.  
  
"Sweet dreams baby." said Mushu.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Captain Li Shang, Chi Fu told me that there´s a woman here." said Yun Shai.  
  
" Stay away from her." Shang commanded angrily.  
  
" Who are you to tell me what to do?" Yun Shai warned Shang, " I have a higher rank than you have, and if you threaten me again like you just did you will lose it and dishonor your country. You might be considered a traitor."  
  
Shang was furious.  
  
Mulan heard both men screaming and she decided to go out and find out what was going on. She saw shang angrier than ever arguing with the general,( she had never seen him that angry, not even when he discovered she was a girl). Mulan was a little scared so she went back to her tent.  
  
" Spying is not good." Mushu scolded Mulan.  
  
" I wasn´t spying, I just wanted to know what was going on, no one can sleep with all that noise." replied Mulan.  
  
" It´s okay to worry about your future husband." said Mushu.  
  
"Future husband?" Mulan replied, " Shang? HAHA nice joke, I´m laughing so hard."  
  
" Please Mulan you´re making me laugh when you try to pretend that you don´t like him." Mushu laughed. " I´ve seen you a thousand times making a dreamy face when you are around him. Hehe."  
  
" It´s not funny," said Mulan while she crossed her arms and frowned at Mushu.  
  
" What do you like the most about him? Those huge muscles?" asked Mushu.  
  
" I don´t think so, I think that when you really love someone you fall in love of what´s inside him, love is not just a physical atraction." answered Mulan confidently.  
  
" You sounded like a... I don´t know... humm wise old person." joked Mushu. " I´m not old!" replied Mulan. Mushu apologized," sorry but I said you sounded." " Whatever!" Mulan replied.  
  
" Anyway, Captain Li Shang has a good heart and you know, I bet his heart gets excited every time he sees you." said Mushu. " Yeah sure!" exclaimed Mulan. " I´m serious, maybe I shall find out," Mushu announced. Then, he saw Mulan glaring at him and he said," If that´s ok with you Miss." " " I don´t think so," Mulan stopped Mushu from going out and ask Shang really embarasing stuff. " He´s not gonna listen to me anyway, he´s too busy arguing with that general." said Mushu.  
  
Mulan sighed,"Shang should be the general." " He, HE I caught you again!" exclaimed Mushu. " What does that have to do with love?" questioned Mulan. Mushu answered matter o factly, " You want the best for him."  
  
" I was just saying..." Mulan was interrupted by the tiny dragon," He has a cute butt." " No!" Mulan explained," he deserves to be the general. He Works hard, that´s all; and who cares about his butt?" "you do." said Mushu. Mulan said honestly" Nah!" And said " I´m tired so goodnight." " Goodnight baby." replied Mushu.  
  
  
  
It was a perfect night at Camp Wu Zhong. The next morning, everyone was ready for the training except for Mulan who was still dreaming of her beloved Shang. " Wake up, we´re late!" Mushu said trying to wake Mulan up. " Oh no I forgot!" exclaimed Mulan. " That´s nothing new, you´re always late." reminded Mushu.  
  
Chapter VI: A Training Day.  
  
The General threatened Shang,"Captain Li, today you will train the recruits. I hope you can do a good job if you don´t, you´ll be on the same level as them."  
  
" Yes sir," said Shang bowing. He was confident this time. Shang knew that if he trained well the recruits last time, this time will be easier.  
  
Shang went outside the tent and saw all the soldiers wrestling or messing around."  
  
" Soldiers!" he screamed angrily. All the soldiers stopped what they were doing, and stood up to listen to their captain. " Is someone missing?" Shang asked. Before anyone could answer Mulan arrived running. " Late as always. When will you learn?" Shang said. He was angry. Mulan could only apologize " sorry" was all she said. " Sorry isn´t enough, you´ll have to meet me at my tent after the training so I can give you your punishment," said Shang.  
  
" What´s going on with him?" asked Mushu. Mulan whispered," doing his work." "But he´s not being nice," replied Mushu. " Shhh," Mulan hushed the little dragon.  
  
" We don´t have all morning. Let´s start," commanded Shang, and all the recruits started their routine. They climbed the tall pole to reach the arrow;the new recruits had trouble with that one but for the ones that had done it before was easy as pie. This day´s training wasn´t as troubling for Shang as it used to be when he trained Mulan for the very first time.  
  
In the afternoon Mulan went to Shang´s tent ." Come in," said Shang.  
  
"I´m really sorry,"Mulan went on," but I still deserve the hardest punishment you want me to do, Sir." Shang smiled at the nervous maiden and said," Not true, I´m sorry because I yelled at you this morning."  
  
" You didn´t you were doing your job. I have no regrets for you."said Mulan. " But I have no right to yell at you."replied Shang. " I was late," Mulan started," I´m always late." " Well, I´ll forget about your punishment this time," Shang went on," Maybe tomorrow I´ll have to wake you up." " It´s ok, I´ll do it myself." declared Mulan laughing. "Promise?" asked Shang handing his hand as if he were to close a deal."Promise." Mulan said as she kissed his cheek to seal the promise and said, "goodnight." Shang replied smiling and rubbing smoothly the cheek Mulan had just kissed, " See you tomorrow."  
  
Mulan went to her tent and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"What the heck do you think you´re doing?" asked Chi Fu.  
  
"WHY?" replied Shang annoyed.  
  
"I heard you didn´t punish her,"said Chi FU.  
  
"She just got late you nosy." said Shang. " I think the general is not going to like this." Chi Fu warned Shang. " Nosy," said Shang trying to bug Chi FU.  
  
" Stop calling me nosy, " Chi Fu started,"It´s my duty to watch over you wether you like it or not."  
  
" Get out of here,"yelled Shang. Chi Fu started to complain," You have no right to..." Shang interrupted him," I said Out!"  
  
Chi Fu ran to the general´s tent and told him everything Shang had just done.  
  
" Tomorrow I´ll let him know he´s not going to be a captain anymore." Yun Shai declared and laughed like a maniac. "This will be easier than I thought." laughed Chi Fu.  
  
  
  
There was no sign about the huns ,and everyone wanted to go back to their houses. Maybe everything was a big lie or a false alarm.  
  
The next day, Mulan woke up early by herself; even Mushu was still asleep. She got dressed in her training clothes and ran outside. It was so early, no one was there, so she waited. Shang was sleeping too, but, Yun Shai woke him up when he entered inside his tent just to yell at him. Mulan could hear all the noise he made.  
  
" You go to extremes,"complained Mushu." Huh?"  
  
" Yeah, you do. Yesterday, you were the last person in this camp to wake up, and, today, you did the opposite."said Mushu. Mulan tried to make up a good excuse," Well, I don´t want Shang to get angry at me."  
  
  
  
"It´s enough, if you want you stay here you´ll have to walk like the others you´re no longer a captain." said Yun Shai.  
  
" Why?"asked Shang. " You don´t respect my rules and you don´t respect Chi Fu," argued Yun Shai.  
  
Shang replied," I do..." Yun Shai interrupted,"Listen, be quiet or I´ll make sure you will be known as a dishonored man, now get out of here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter VII: Ex-captain  
  
When Shang walked angrily out of his tent the firs thing he saw was Mulan smiling at him. He was kinda surprised because she had awaken early. Shang said," Hello Mulan you´re early this time." Mulan replied proudly," Yes I fullfilled my promise." Shang nodded and made a lopsided smile at his loyal soldier.  
  
A little while later, all the recruits started to lime up to start the day´s routine. They saw Shang that was just standing there without giving any orthers. Then, Chi Fu arrived and said with his squeaky little voice," Now it´s time for you to warm up for the training."  
  
Yao complained ," What the heck are you trying to do? Pretty boy is the one who gives us the orders here." ChI Fu commanded," Shut up, Li Shang is not going to be your captain anymore." " What ?" the rest of the soldiers asked. Chi Fu is not fit for being a captain, maybe he would be very good at making hairdo´s for the girls that go to meet the matchmaker, but training tough guys come on, if they did what they wanted when Shang was in charge of them, imagine with Chi Fu who´s not that strong,( even Ling is stronger.) Chi Fu answered," He´s now a soldier like all of you." Shang felt so ashamed that he wouldn´t lift his head and stop staring at the ground.  
  
The training was over very late at night. Boy, Chi Fu really enjoyed torturing the recruits. He was a cruel man.  
  
Shang had to build his tent somewhere away from the general´s and Chi Fu´s tents. At least it was nearby Mulan´s. That night, Yao, Ling, and chien Po,and Mulan made a fire and sat around it to talk a little while, they also invited Shang. They were telling jokes and stuff, and trying to cheer up Shang, who didn´t laugh. I guess it´s hard when they snatch you away something you do to honor your father. He felt that he dishonored the memory of his dead father. All those years of training were worth nothing just because of Chi FU and Yun Shai.  
  
" I want no one here by tomorrow," Yun Shai said," There are no huns in cHIna so you can go back to your houses, and maybe start a new life that will hoonor your ancestors." He turned to Shang.  
  
Yao inmediately saw the good side of the general´s orders," Oh it´s great news, we won´t stand that clown anymore." " You´re right, maybe we should start looking for a bride to settle down," said Ling. When Shang heard those words he fell worse, he was very sure that the matchmaker will start with her visits again to brag about her daughter; but suddenly this crazy thought went into his mind," I´m not a captain anymore, and I won´t have to marry Lah Bu because I´m nobody, maybe I should spend my life as a farmer living a carefree life, Yeah I wouldn´t have to think about war again."  
  
chien Po interrupted his thoughts by asking," What are you thinking, Captain?" " Umm nothing," he lied.  
  
The next day they all left Camp Wu Zhong and headed towards their homes.  
  
  
  
" Mulan´s here." screamed Granny. The whole Fa family went outside to greet their daughter and grandaughter.  
  
" Is everything alright?" asked Fa Zhou. " No huns," answered Mulan.  
  
" It is great to have you back." said Fa Li. " Where´s Captain Li Shang?" asked Granny. " I guess he must be at his house." replied Mulan. " He is coming back pretty soon," assured Fa Li.  
  
The FA family made a special dinner because they were celebrating that Mulan didn´t have to risk her life again to fight against the huns and that China was safe. Oh, and Granny Fa was celebrating that Shang would come soon."  
  
  
  
When the matchmaker got the news that Shang was back home she prepared Lah Bu to go to an unexpected visit to Li Shang´s house. Lah Bu got dressed in her fancy clothes and wore tons of make up. She did all that stuff to look "pretty" for Shang. Lah Bu practiced her skills on pouring tea propperly( something that Mulan couldn´t do but who cares).  
  
A couple of days after Shang had settled in his home, the matchmaker and her hideous daughter went to visit poor Shang.  
  
They knocked on the door and Shang opened it with a sleepy face. There he saw a big fat lady with a young spoiled brat by her side. He invited the ladies," Come in."  
  
" Hello son, we were wondering if you could see if Lah Bu will satisfy your needs. You are young and lonely I think you need a woman to help you." said the fat lady. " Goodmorning Matchmaker and Lah Bu, looking pretty today." greeted Shang.  
  
" Go and make some tea, precious,I think Shang is willing for you to start your test." commanded the matchmaker sweetly just because she was her daughter. But, she mistreated the other village girls.  
  
Lah Bu did as she was told and then she came back to fill the teapots. She did all those things graciously just like her mother had taught her. Shang was amazed, he had never seen someone pouring the tea so carefully, he shook his head and remembered he was in love with Mulan.  
  
The matchmaker just talked about all the delicious foods that Lah Bu had learned. Shang got a little hungry.  
  
Meanwhile Mulan waited for her beloved Shang to go and visit her. She really was missing him. Her family always found her daydreaming while she did all her chores and sometimes she just sat under the magnolia tree for hours and her thoughts drifted to Shang. Sometimes her family thought this was going way too far.  
  
  
  
One day, she went to the marketplace with Mushu to buy some groceries for lunch.  
  
From faraway she saw a fat lady that was the matchmaker. She hid behind a house. Then, she saw someone who brightened her day, it was Shang of course. Mushu was standing on her shoulder and said," I bet he´s heading to your house today, I wonder why did he took so long." Mulan smiled.  
  
Then, she saw another familiar person, it was Lah Bu, she walked in a very propper way for a lady to walk, so poised. Mushu started to laugh at Lah Bu and then Mulan found herself laughing too.  
  
Mulan stopped laughing when she saw that Lah Bu was next to Shang, doing nothing else but flirting. She burned with anger and jelousy. Mushu cheered her up by saying," He´s not gonna fall, that girl has no brain at all and you could easily kick her butt out of the way. Besides, what does that spoiled brat has that you don´t?" Mulan answered sadly," manners, she´s the perfect bride. Maybe he deserves that, someone with great breeding, not just any peasant that went to the army."  
  
  
  
The matchmaker went inside her house and left Shang and Lah Bu to talk in private.  
  
The next thing that MUlan saw was that Lah Bu pulled Shang by his hankerchief and kissed his mouth. " How could she!" she exclaimed.  
  
Mushu was about to say a bad word but he stopped himself and assured," He didn´t like the kiss." Mulan ordered," Come on Mushu is time for us to leave."  
  
Lah BU invited Shang to have lunch at her house. The truth was he couldn´t refuse the offer because he was hungry and had nowhere else to eat.  
  
While they were eating the matchmaker started to talk," So, now that everything is in peace, finally you two should get married."  
  
Shang tried to make the matchmaker to change her mind about that stupid idea of him being wed to Lah Bu by saying," No, I can´t marry your daughter the general has kicked me from the army she deserves more than just a simple man." " I think this must be a mistake." said the matchmaker and Lah Bu nodded silently. Shang had the hope that the matchmaker wouldn´t like the idea but she didn´t care " Maybe if you marry my daughter you will get your rank back." He thought the matchmaker would cancel the marriage. " Damn it," cursed Shang in his mind.  
  
On his way back home he thought about acting rude so the matchmaker would get angry at him, or he should talk to the emperor, after all he was the one who told him not be a fool and go after Mulan, he remembered his words..." You can´t find a girl like that in every dynasty." It meant go after her, marry her, be happy."  
  
That afternoon he layed lazily on his bed something he had never done before. He thought about his life with the girl he loved and suddenly, the thought about being wed to Lah Bu went into his mind. He thought it wasn´t as bad, Lah Bu had been nice to him and she cooked delicious. (Don´t be dumb Shang!!!!)  
  
Chapter VIII: Not Fair.  
  
" So when are we going to attack?" asked Chi Fu excited. " Wait, let them settle down, so when we attack they´ll go crazy." laughed Yun Shai cruely.  
  
" That´s why you kicked Captain... I mean Li Shang out of the Imperial Army, Sir?" asked Chi Fu. Yun Shai answered matter-o-factly," Well, of course I´m sure he wouldn´t join us, and we couldn´t use violence yet."  
  
They planned what they would do when they would become the rulers of china. Boy, they had really mean plans on mind and no one knew yet so they could stop them.  
  
When the emperor finds out that Chi Fu his " trusted " messenger is betraying him, well, we don´t wanna know what awaits the old fool.  
  
Days passed by, and Shang went to visit Mulan but, unfortunately in the middle of his journey he found Lah BU. " Hello, Shang." Lah Bu screamed so everyone would notice tnat she was betrothed to him. " hI," he replied quietly. Lah Bu kissed his cheek, just when he was about to kiss his mouth he pulled himself back; Lah Bu was shocked," What´s wrong?" Shang answered," This is not the moment nor place to show affection."( and not the right person).  
  
Just then, Mulan appeared, she didn´t notice Shang, but he inmediately saw hwe and left Lah Bu alone.  
  
" Hello there young lady." he saluted.  
  
" Shang!" Mulan was caught by surprise. " What a nice surprise."  
  
Before he could say anything, the matchmaker grabbed Mulan´s arm and lead her into her house.  
  
" Yeah, come back, I love you, wait!" Shang whispered.  
  
" Why did you leave me like that? " Lah Bu asked desperately," I´m I wrong ? Because I think I heard her call you Shang."  
  
" She can call me Shang whenever she wants to." replied Shang. " She can´t call you Shang, she´s not your wife." said Lah Bu. " Neither you," said Shang. Lah Bu stayed quiet.  
  
Meanwhile the matchmaker talked to Mulan, trying to get her out of the way.  
  
" Is it true that Shang isn´t a captain anymore?" asked the matchmaker intrigued. " Why are you asking me this?" replied Mulan. " I just want the answer," yelled the matchmaker at Mulan. " Alright, I´ll give you the answer, a jerk kicked him out, okay?"  
  
" Well, just stay away from him," warned the matchmaker. Mulan must have had a lot of guts to reply,"Or what exactly?"  
  
" Li Shang is going to marry my daughter." declared the matchmaker.  
  
Those words were too much for Mulan; she ran out of the house and mounted Khan to go back to her house crying.  
  
" I guess she didn´t like her match." teased Lah Bu. " What are you talking about?" demmanded Shang. " My mother has found someone perfect for her a jerk will go well with a dishonored woman." replied Lah Bu. " Well, I´ll fix this, she deserves more than a jerk," said Shang as he walked into the matchmakers house.  
  
" My son, what are you doing here?" asked the matchmaker.  
  
" I came to make something clear," he started," you can´t betroth her to just any jerk she deserves more than that."  
  
The matchmaker tried to explain," She´s getting between you two, and my duty is to get her out of the way for your happiness."  
  
Shang replied," And you betroth her with someone who doesn´t even deserve to take a glance at her."  
  
" Well, maybe you haven´t noticed that she is in love with you," said the matchmaker. Shang interrupred her," And you want to ruin everything."  
  
The matchmaker replied," I´m just..." "Making sure I don´t fall in love with her, well it´s too late now" said Shang. The matchmaker argued," No, she didn´t pass my test, she is a disaster, but Lah Bu is just a great candidate to be your wife."  
  
" LOok, if you´re looking for some wealthy guy to marry your daughter, I´m not the one." And with that , Shang left.  
  
Mulan cried all day long. How could she love someone who was betrothed and had never loved her in the same way she loved him. Her crush on him was dying just because of the matchmaker and her daughter.  
  
Mushu tried to comfort her but it was useless. " I bet he isn´t going to marry that spoiled, selfish brat when he can marry a girl who will risk anything for love and asking nothing in return."  
  
" Maybe she´s a better wife," weeped Mulan," but it could´ve been wonderful."  
  
Shang had been very rude to the matchmaker. It really wasn´t him, and if he didn´t apologize he would be more than a dishonorable young man. No matter what the matchmaker would ask in return, it was a matter of honor and he had already " dishonored" his family when he was kicked out of the Imperial Army as a captain.  
  
The matchmaker forgave him and told him that the wedding would be the next day.  
  
Well, the least he could do is talk to Mulan about the wedding and say goodbye to her. So he went to Mulan´s house.  
  
Shang´s heart was tearing into tiny pieces when he told Mulan about his engagement. Her eyes were moist, but at least she had the pride to keep the tears from falling. This wasn´t his fault nor something he wanted, he told her it was a "matter of honor." It´s hard. I can´t imagine the pain they felt inside each other´s hearts.  
  
" I´m sure you´ll be a good husband and father," whispered Mulan.  
  
" Humm... THANKS." was all he said. There was a big silence between them.  
  
Shang spoke up," Mulan, you don´t know how much I envy the person who´s going to marry you, you´re such a loyal person." Mulan just listened to Shang and involuntarilly a tear rolled down her cheek. A minute later taking a deep breath she said," It would be the greatest honor if..." She stopped herself. " what is it?" Shang asked. " Nothing, forget about it," Sighed Mulan.  
  
It was time for Shang to leave. He felt guilty, he couldn´t imagine all the pain he was guilty for. It was his fault Mulan didn´t say what she had to say. Eventhough, maybe he would never see her again( because the matchmaker extrictly forbide him to see her during or after the wedding), he knew Fa Mulan was the girl he would always love and she would hold a really special place in his heart and memories. Fa Mulan, the girl who disguised herself as a warrior to save her father, the girl who saved him and China, the girl who taught him that men and women are the same, finally the woman he loved with all his heart.  
  
Tears fell from Shang´s eyes.  
  
  
  
" That´s it?" asked Mushu and Mulan cried very hard." That´s how things are meant to be."  
  
" No, I´m making sure he doesn´t marry her." promised Mushu. " He loves you, and it ain´t gonna change, I´m sorry for Lah Bu, you know it´s hard to tell someone you love her."  
  
Mulan made a weak smile and asked," what are you thinking?"  
  
" Gotta go, see ´ya".  
  
  
  
Chapter IX: Mushu´s Plan.  
  
Mushu went to Shang´s house to talk to him. Shang was quiet sitting on the foor with a melancholic face. Mushu could tell that he didn´t want to get married with Lah Bu,he thought she could be a great wife because she knew alot of things that could please him, but he didn´t knew her that much. Mulan was his best friend he could spend hours just taking to her because they shared many points of view that were quite the same.  
  
" Ok, the deal is I make up a plan and you´ll follow my orders," said Mushu. Shang had never seen Mushu so obviosly he thought he was a lizard.  
  
" I didn´t know lizards could talk," said Shang. " What how dare you call me lizard. I am A DRAGON... DRAAAAGON." replied Mushu. " What are you doing here then?" asked Shang. " I am the number 1 guardian of the Fa family, and I´m here to help you," explained Mushu.  
  
" Wait a second," said Shang," I think you´re mistaking me I belong to the Li family." " I thought you were smarter."said Mushu. " Then, how can you help me, this is kinda strange you know? " asked Shang. " Mulan´s ancestors sent me to help you follow your heart," answered Mushu. " Well, that kinda explains it," said Shang still puzzled because of Mushu´s size, and why would Mulan´s ancestors care about him.  
  
Mushu popped a really big question," So, do you love Mulan?" Shang asked back," Wait, can I trust you?" Mushu replied," Of course."  
  
" Ok if you are from Mulan´s family I guess you´re trustworthy. The truth is that I do love Mulan with all my heart. She is a wonderful woman, she´s..." Shang was interrupted by Mushu " Bla bla bla, and you don´t want to marry Lah Bu, do you?" Shang sighed," Obviously not!"  
  
" Ok I get it, so let´s start this. Today you´re going to bed late, so tomorrow you´ll wake up late, and you´ll be late for the wedding, I think nobody would like a husband who´s always late," explained Mushu.  
  
Shang was tired and was having a hard time to keep his eyes open, he usually was asleep early to wake up early, but this night he did the opposite. Mushu was busy trying to keep him awake," Let´s talk and joke a little while." Shang said," Alright say something." Mushu said," Something." He was trying to make him laugh but it was hard to make him smile specially when he was worried, Shang had never been a person with too much sense of humor, of course he had laughed but it wasn´t very often.  
  
Shang said," Well, tell me about Mulan, how is she?" Mushu answered," She´s fine." Shang asked politely," Could you make the conversation more interesting?" Mushu agreed and the next thing you knew is that they couldn´t stop talking ´bout stuff and they were having a good time laughing.  
  
The wedding was at noon. Shang woke up by noon and Mushu told him to sleep some more because it was very early(yeah sure,but thanks Mushu).  
  
When Shang arrived to the place where the wedding would be held he got there very late. Shang was not dressed propperly( he wore his armor and the red cape he wore most of the time) and had this big eyecups because he was awake all night, and he was still sleepy. Shang looked ill. The matchmaker was furious," We´ve been waiting for you all morning!" The only thing Shang could do is apologize," sorry , it´s just that..." He couldn´t finish his sentence because someone shoot a firecracker really near Shang. " What the heck was that?" asked Mushu.  
  
Before Shang could answer his question, some men who wore masks to hide their faces kidnapped Lah Bu( oh what a shame! :))  
  
The matchmaker was screaming histerically. Shang said, " I have to go tell the others." " What about Lah Bu?" asked the matchmaker. Shang ignored her and mounted his horse and Mushu whispered into the matchmaker´s ear," Duh, that´s why he´s going to go get the other soldiers." The matchmaker turned and saw nothing, Mushu had rushed to catch up with his new fried, Shang.  
  
  
  
" Get your hands off me!" Lah Bu commanded," You are messing up my wedding gown." Chi Fu did let her go but Yun Shai was still grabbing her other arm. " Hey you stupid, don´t let her or she´ll run away!" yelled Yun Shai, of course Chi Fu obeyed his master´s orders.  
  
  
  
" Why did you kidnapped me in the best day of my life?" demmanded Lah Bu. ChI Fu was intrigued he worshiped gossip and asked," Where you going to marry Li Shang?" " Duh," Lah Bu answered," Yes I won over that stupid village girl or should I say boy?" Chi Fu said smiling," You mean that Li Shang doesn´t love Fa Mulan anymore." Lah Bu replied," He never loved her before, she has no manners and doesn´t behave like a woman is taught to behave." " I knew that," said Chi Fu grinning.  
  
  
  
Chi Fu and Lah Bu were getting along just fine.( maybe they should have a love affair haha), but still Lah Bu was complaining because she had been kidnapped and she didn´t like Yun Shai. Lah Bu asked again," Why did you kidnap me?" Yun Shai was getting tired of her voice and commanded," Shut up!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Shang ran to find Yao, Ling and Chien Po because they were the ones that were closer. He told them quickly and the three friends joined him. " I think you´re forgetting one of your soldiers said Mushu. When he heard that he found himself smiling to himself. They rode towards Mulan´s House.  
  
When they got to Mulan´s house she was the one who oppened the door," Conra..." Shang interrupted her smiling," I´m not married, but I just need a little favor." Mulan´s face brightened up.  
  
" What is that favor?" she asked. " We have to protect our country again," announced Shang. " Count me in," said Mulan.  
  
Mulan got dressed in her armor and followed Shang and the gang of three.  
  
Shang said," I have an idea that might be real." " What is it?" the four soldiers asked in unision.  
  
" I think that maybe Chi Fu and General Yun Shai have something to do with this. They were just two men that attacked us at the matchmaker´s house, and besides Yun Shai said that he didn´t wanted to see us at Camp WU Zhong." explained Shang. " You´re making me think that´s the reason," said Mulan.  
  
" I knew those two had something evil on mind," said Yao. " Yeah specially when they snatched off your rank, sir," said Ling. They all laughed.  
  
The truth was there were no huns in China, but, Chi Fu and Yun Shai were planning to rule China,( Well, they said that if they killed the emperor, Yun Shai would take his place. Chi Fu wanted revenge because the emperor hadn´t been that nice to him when he criticized Mulan) and Shang was the only Captain in the whole empire. They needed to get rid of him( besides Chi Fu hated him so much).  
  
Mulan, Shang, Yao, Ling,and Chien Po headed to Camp Wu Zhong. When they passed by the cave where the bad guys were hiding, Chi Fu and Yun Shai were preparing to attack.  
  
  
  
Chapter X: Discovering the traitors.  
  
" Chi Fu, when I give you the signal you will fire the cannons towards them." commanded Yun Shai. Chi Fu started to say stupid things as usual, " Ok, this is so exciting..." He couldn´t finish because Yun Shai yelled at him," Shut up and fire the damn cannons you idiot!"  
  
Chi Fu did as he was told, except for that the cannon went to the wrong direction.  
  
" They´re here," said Shang. " I bet Chi Fu was the one who fired the cannon," said Mulan trying to make them laugh. " You won the bet,"Ling nodded. " Pay" commanded Mushu. Shang hushed the tiny dragon," This is something serious."  
  
" What the heck do you think your doing?" yelled Lah Bu," My future husband is standing there!" "Oh will you shut up!" screamed Yun Shai.  
  
  
  
" Damn it Chi Fu!" Yun Shai cursed," you don´t know how to shoot! I´ll have to do it myself." Yun Shai fired another cannon. " Run!" yelled Shang.  
  
The soldiers ran. Mulan tripped with a rock,and the cannon was heading towards her; Shang ran to her and grabbed her arm and lead her to safety. " That was close!" he sighed," Are you ok?" Mulan nodded.  
  
" Stop it!" Lah Bu cried," You are going to kill him!"  
  
Yun Shai was sick and tired of listening to that spoiled brat" What the heck do you think we´re trying to do. That´s why we brought you all the way in here but you´re getting on my nerves! I am going to kill you too!" He grabbed her and pushed her to the wall.( IT was kinda funny) Lah Bu fainted and Yun Shai ran to see if the cannon had killed the soldiers. " That was the last cannon left sir," said Chi Fu. " Then we´ll have to use our swords." grinned Yun Shai.  
  
" Is everyone here?" asked Shang. " Yep" Ling nodded. "  
  
" They are inside that mountain," said Chien Po pointing at a mountain. " Then, we´ll have to go there," said Shang. The soldiers headed towards the mountain. Chi Fu and Yun Shai didn´t notice them.  
  
" May I kill Mulan?" asked Chi FU." Sure as long as I can take care of Li Shang." agreed YuN Shai.  
  
When they got to the cave Mushu started to scream," Is anyone home?" That was enough to warn tHe general and his sidekick about their pressence.  
  
"Get ready for violence! said Yun Sai. " Prepare for our victory," said Shang. They drew their swords.  
  
Chi Fu attacked Mulan, but she could handle him. Meanwhile, Shang was fighting against Yun Shai." That Mulan, surely is pretty." Yun Shai tried to distract Shang, " Maybe I should make her my wife." " Over my dead body" said Shang.  
  
Mulan kicked Chi Fu and he fell on the ground and said pointing her sword at him," I always knew you were a traitor." " You´re not going to kill me?" asked Chi Fu trembling. " No because I´m not like you, But I am taking you to the emperor." Mushu tied Chi Fu´s hands and feet.  
  
Shang was having a hard time fighting Yun Shai. Lah Bu woke up and screamed, she tried to "help" Shang but Mulan stopped her," Listen, you´re endangering your life stay here."  
  
" I have a little confession for you , I kicked you out because you were a good captain, and maybe you would become a general," confessed Yun Shai. He knocked Shang down.  
  
Shang layed on the ground and Yun Shai raised his sword to kill Shang. Mulan told Mushu to take care that Chi Fu wouldn´t escape, and she ran to the place where Shang was and saw his weak body laying on the floor. Yun Shai had made a wound on Shang´s stomach and he was bleeding alot.  
  
" What did you do to him?" screamed Mulan. " Get out of here I´m not done yet." said Yun Shai. " You will never be done!" replied Mulan as she kicked him; but, he could manage to stand up.  
  
Shang spoke weakly," Mulan, get out, and run for your life." " I can´t leave you here, you need to see a doctor," said Mulan.  
  
Yun Shai was getting closer to them lifting his sword.  
  
Chapter XI: Totally Defeated  
  
Ling pulled Yun Shai back and Yao snatched off his sword. Chien Po sat on him.  
  
" Just tie him, we´re taking him to the emperor, he´ll know what to do with them," commanded Mulan.  
  
" Are you ok?" Mulan asked Shang very worried about him.  
  
Shang could barely talk because of the pain, but he answered weakly, " I´m fine." " You´re not fine," started Mulan," You´re bleeding alot." "No," said Shang as he tried to stand up, he fell and fainted.  
  
Yun Shai and Chi Fu were there, they laughed thinking that Shang would die, and they knew it would destroy Mulan´s heart. When Lah Bu saw Shang´s limp body she started to cry hysterically. Yao took her out of the cave to calm her down.  
  
" Can someone bring a doctor?" demmanded Mulan. " I´ll go, " Ling volunteered. " Hurry!" said Mulan.  
  
  
  
Ling went to find a doctor and then, he came back with one.  
  
" He lost alot of blood," said the doctor.  
  
" Is he going to be ok?" asked Chien Po. " I don´t know, this is a serious injury," answered the doctor.  
  
The doctor was right, the sword just made a wound on the flesh covering his stomach, but he did lose a lot of blood.  
  
Yao and Ling took the traitors( Yun Shai and Chi Fu) to the Imperial City, so the emperor could decide their punishment.  
  
Mulan, Chien Po, and Lah Bu stayed with Shang. Lah Bu stayed as far as possible from Mulan so she wouldn´t become like her, with those lack of manners. Mulan didn´t care, it was even better she had no interest to talk to that spoiled brat. So Lah Bu was byherself.  
  
" Is something going on between you two?" Chien Po asked," Are you two engaged or something?"  
  
" No," Mulan answered sadly," He is engaged with the matchmaker´s daughter, that is Lah Bu."  
  
"I´m sure he doesn´t love her," said Chien Po trying to cheer her up but it was useless. Mulan replied," She is the perfect wife and he deserves that."  
  
" Mulan, well, he´s different from other men," said Chien Po trying to make her feel better," He´s not looking for the perfect wife, he´s looking for a girl who´s gotta brain , who always speaks her mind." Mulan smiled lopsidedly when she heard her friend´s words but then she replied," Chien Po I think you don´t know that I failed the matchmaker´s test."  
  
" Mulan, I think you don´t know that the emperor made a match just after you left the Imperial Palace," said Chien Po. Mulan was speechless. The emperor had more authority than the matchmaker, which means she could marry Shang after all, but still, there was a tiny little problem: Shang hadn´t said a word about that, so she had to wait or maybe he wanted to be married to Lah Bu.  
  
The doctor said," He´s awake ." Lah Bu´s face brightened up and when she was about to go with Shang the doctor stopped her," He want´s to speak to Fa Mulan first." Mulan smiled and Chien Po smiled at her back.  
  
She ran to see Shang.  
  
" Mulan! yOU´re here!" exclaimed Shang happily.  
  
" How do you feel?" she asked. " I have a headache but it´s good to be alive." he answered.  
  
Mulan kneeled next to him and asked," Does your wound hurt?"  
  
" A little bit," he replied," where´s Lah Bu?"  
  
Mulan made a disappointed face and she answered " She´s out there, do you want me to call her?"  
  
Just then Lah Bu and Chien Po entered into the tent where Shang was laying. " Darling!" screamed Lah Bu," are you ok?" "I´m fine." he answered. " Can you walk sir?" Chien Po asked. " Of course I can," Shang answered as he stood up and started to walk but it hurted and he screamed," Ouch!" " Take it easy we don´t have any hurry," said Mulan.  
  
  
  
They got to the Imperial City hours later after. The emperor greeted them at his palace. " It´s good to see you all again, it has been a long time I didn´t see you Fa Mulan." The soldiers, and Lah Bu bowed at the emperor.  
  
" Thank you all again for saving China," said the emperor. Mushu who was standing on Mulan´s shoulder whispered," that spoiled brat didn´t help us, she was just crying around." Mulan ignored him and with the rest of the soldiers replied," you´re welcome, your highness," and bowed.  
  
The emperor invited them to stay for dinner and they agreed. Lah Bu told the emperor that she was betrthed to Shang, but the emperor shook his head because he knew Shang loved Mulan.  
  
Mulan had to leave, she started to say goodbye to everyone.  
  
The last person she said goodbye to was Shang. " Well, Hum goodbye," said Mulan. They were alone, this was his opportunity for him to tell her just how much he loved her but he was speechless. " Goodbye, Mulan."  
  
Mulan turned and walked away to mount Khan. Shang watched Mulan leave until she was out of sight.  
  
What makes a man  
  
This isn´t goodbye, even as I  
  
watch you leave, this isn´t goodbye  
  
I swear I won´t cry, even as tears fill my eyes  
  
I swear I won´t cry  
  
Any other girl I´d let you walk away  
  
Any other girl I´M sure I´ll be ok  
  
Chorus  
  
Tell me what makes a man  
  
wanna give you all his heart  
  
smile when you´re around  
  
and cry when you´re apart  
  
if you know what makes a man  
  
wanna love you the way I do  
  
girl you gotta let me know  
  
so I can get over you  
  
(Shang went to find his horse to go after Mulan and tell her how much he loved her, he didn´t care if Lah Bu stayed there all alone, he didn´t care if the matchmaker would get angry at him, nor he cared what everyone else thought. This time he would follow his heart.)  
  
What makes her so right ?  
  
Is it the sound of her laugh?  
  
That look in her eyes  
  
when do you decide?  
  
She is the drean that you seek  
  
that force in your life  
  
( He rode his horse as fast as he could even if his wound hurted alot,  
  
and when he finally catched up with Mulan, he told her to stop because he had something very important to tell her.)  
  
When you apologize no matter who was wrong  
  
When you get on your knees if that would bring her home  
  
( Mulan dismounted Khan and shang kneeled at her and told her to please forgive him and he said he didn´t want to marry Lah Bu, Mulan wondered what did he want her to do, but her heart was beating faster.)  
  
Tell me what makes a man wanna give you all his heart  
  
smile when you´re around and cry when you´re apart  
  
if you know what makes a man  
  
wanna love you the way I do  
  
girl you gotta let me know  
  
so I can get over you  
  
( "IF I marry Lah Bu, I won´t be a good husband like you said, but if I marry the person I love, I swear I will")  
  
Other girls will come along they always do,  
  
but what´s the point when all I ever want is you ( SHANG said the exact word you´ve just read and then he said," Marry me please, you´re the one I love with all my heart. I was about to make the worst mistake in my whole life but Mushu helped me." Mulan turned to see Mushu who was smiling at them.)  
  
Tell me what makes a man wanna give you all his heart  
  
smile when you´re around and cry when you´re apart  
  
if you know what makes a man  
  
wanna love you the way I do  
  
girl you gotta let me know  
  
so I can get over you  
  
  
  
("So what do you say?" Shang asked nervously. " I love you too " Mulan confessed," I was so sad when you told me that you were going to marry Lah Bu. I´ve loved you since a very long time ago." "I´ve loved you since a very long time ago too," replied Shang as he got closer to Mulan. They closed their eyes and the next thing you knew is that their mouths kissed for the very first time. )  
  
Mulan pulled herself away from Shang and asked," What are you going to say to Lah Bu?" "I know she´ll find someone else, and besides I never liked her, she can cook but yet, she has no brain," said Shang.  
  
Mulan laughed when she remembered what Chien Po told her and the song the soldiers made up the first time they went to battle "A girl worth fighting for." " YEAH, we´re having a wedding!" screamed Mushu.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Mulan and Shang´s wedding was held a few months later. Mulan looked beautiful in her red gown. The emperor, Mulan´s family, Yao, Ling, Chien Po and of course, Mushu were there. Lah Bu nor her mother were invited to the wedding. They had a great time.  
  
The emperor told Shang he would be the new general,but he refused his offer because he didn´t want to be away from Mulan most of the time. Instead, Mulan and Shang went to live to a farm which had chickens, cows, horses, etc,where thet lived a peaceful life together.  
  
One day, Mulan and Shang were taking a walk around the village and saw Lah Bu.  
  
" Oh, Shang, where have you been?"asked Lah Bu.  
  
" Home," Shang simply answered and holded Mulan´s hand tightly.  
  
" Have I missed something?" asked Lah Bu angrily.  
  
" Oh sorry," Shang apologized," I forgot. Lah Bu, this is my wife Fa Mulan, oh but now is Li Mulan, I guess I´m not used to call her Li Mulan."  
  
Lah Bu replied, " But you were betrothed to me."  
  
" Yeah, but it wouldn´t work out, and the emperor had already made a match way before than your mother."  
  
Lah Bu started to laugh hysterically," What is my mother going to think?"  
  
" I don´t know, but I´m sure she´ll find a better man for you, I am a farmer now." said Shang proudly.  
  
Lah Bu ran to tell her mother and the matchmaker started to laugh as hysterically as Lah Bu did.  
  
Lah Bu married a rich man, which was what she had always wanted.  
  
And Mulan and Shang lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
